Bubbles8218's Digimon Adventure 01
Cast: Tai Kamiya: Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Sora Takenouchi: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) Matt Ishida: Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Izzy Izumi: Edd "Double D" (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Mimi Tachikawa: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Joe Kido: Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) TK Takaishi: Cody (The Rescuers Down Under; As Riku's little brother) Kari Kamiya: Penny (The Rescuers; As Sora's little sister) Extra 1: Therru (Tales from Earthsea; As Double D's adoptive sister) Extra 2: Arren (Tales from Earthsea; As Riku and Cody's childhood friend who starts off shy and then later social) All the Digimon stay the same, but Therru and Arren's Digimon partners will be added. Episodes and Films: Movie 1: Bubbles8218's Digimon Adventure 01 the Movie Episode 1: And So It Begins (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 2: The Birth of Greymon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 3: Garurumon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 4: Biyomon Gets Firepower (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 5: Kabuterimon's Electric Shocker (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 6: Togemon in Toy Town (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 7: Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 8: Evil Shows His Face (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 9: Subzero Ice Punch (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 10: A Clue from the Digi-Past (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 11: The Dancing Digimon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 12: Digi-Baby Boom (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 13: The Legend of the Digidestined (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 14: Departure for a New Continent (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 15: The Dark Network of Etemon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 16: The Arrival of Skullgreymon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 17: The Crest of Sincerity (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 18: The Piximon Cometh (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 19: The Prisoner of the Pyramid (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 20: The Earthquake of Metalgreymon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 21: Home Away from Home (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 22: Forget About It (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 23: Weregarurumon's Diner (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 24: No Questions Please AKA Therru and Dorumon's Excellent Adventure Episode 25: Princess Karaoke (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 26: Xion's Crest of Love Episode 27: The Gateway to Home (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 28: It's All in the Cards AKA We are Family Episode 29: Return to Highton View Terrace (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 30: Almost Home Free (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 31: The Ninth Digivice AKA A Boy and His Fanbeemon Episode 32: Gatomon Comes Calling (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 33: Out on the Town AKA The Crest of Trust Episode 34: The Tenth Child Revealed Episode 35: Flower Power (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 36: City Under Siege (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 37: Wizardmon's Gift (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 38: Prophecy (Bubbles8218 Verson) Episode 39: The Battle for Earth (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 40: Enter the Dark Masters (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 41: Seasick and Tired (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 42: Under Pressure AKA The Power of Two Episode 43: Playing Games (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 44: Trash Day (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 45: The Ultimate Clash (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 46: Etemon's Comeback Tour (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 47: Ogremon's Honor (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 48: My Sister's Keeper (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 49: The Crest of Light (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 50: Richard's Battle Episode 51: The Crest of Friendship (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 52: Piedmon's Last Jest (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 53: Now Apocalymon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 54: The Fate of Two Worlds (Bubbles8218 Version) Movie 2: Bubbles8218's Digimon Adventure 01: Our War Game Category:Fan Fiction Category:Digimon Fanmakes